


To Build A Blanket Fort

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Virgil Cade has been forced into a friendship he didn’t ask for. His already small world is slowly but surely being expanded by a pair of mischievous twins by the names Roman and Remy Sanders. As the days go by Virgil becomes more and more comfortable around his friends and their parents. Though what he doesn’t know is the more comfortable he is about opening up toMr. and Mr. Sanders is their mounting anxiety and overall concern.





	To Build A Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> What up, it's ya boi, uh, d̶̨̯̘̈́͛͛́̔͋͝ẻ̵͓̣̕̚̕͜p̵̫̀͌̓̀̈̐̾͜r̷͈̙̹̋̄ȩ̵͉͕͖̮̩̈ͅs̵̢̰̻͔̖̳̠͌s̶̰̺̈́̆ǐ̵̱̝̗̃̔̏̂̕͝ö̶́̒̍̕ͅn̵̬̫͑̇̇͠. This took an ungodly amount of time to write because I either didn't have motivation for shit or was too tired to do anything whatsoever. Here's yet another Sander Sides fanfic based on a writing prompt, the Blanket Fort AU, from my awesome friend bleepblopbloop56 on Tumblr. I was given permission to write it and will hopefully have a second chapter in the future.
> 
> There's a riddle at the bottom of the story..

**208 Days Before**

 

Patton had just gotten home from work when he pulled up into his driveway with a thousand questions. On the front lawn sat his two kids with an unfamiliar child in a semicircle eating a family sized bag of chips. Roman had on his big pink tutu that was covered in multiple layers dirt. Remy held a fist full of chips while talking with a pair of cracked aviators on his face. The unknown child who sat between them wore a hoodie that looked three times his size. The three children paid Patton no mind as he stopped the car and got out. Only when he began walking towards them did the three look up to him.

“What in the world have you boys done?” Patton asked with his hands on his hips. Yes, he was a little upset about how messy the three were. But he also wanted to know how the boys ended up looking how they were.

Roman swallowed the mouthful of chips he just shoved in his mouth before speaking. Patton expected him to go on and on about their adventure today. From the looks of it it seemed that they had an exceptionally good one. Instead all he got was a simple; “Nothin’.”

“Nothing?” He repeated back. “You found some broken sunglasses, a bag of chips, and got dirty head to toe from nothing?” He couldn’t help but smile. If it was Logan who had just came home from work and not him, well, he might’ve been a bit more stern about it.

“I found a frog.” Remy offered. Roman nodded in agreement. “I named him Bean.”

Patton decided to sit down with the three in the grass. “Do you have him on you?” He asked slowly. He was really hoping Remy left the frog where he found it but from the small bulge in the chest pocket of his overalls said otherwise. Just as he guessed Remy shook his head. “You know how Pops feels about that.”

Remy sighed and reached into his pocket producing the tiny frog. Patton tried his best to keep down a shiver as Remy set the frog back down into the grass and watched it hop away.

“Who is your new friend?” Patton looked to the unknown kid with a warm smile. He half expected the kid to smile back but instead he shrank in on himself with a look of distrust. He couldn’t explain why but it left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“This is Virgil. He lives right across the street. We found him near the Forbidden Forest. He looked lost so we rescued him.” Roman explained as he ate another handful of chips. “He’s real quiet but real nice.”

“Why were you near the Forbidden Forest?” Patton asked. He knew that the small patch of trees at the end of the street was what they called the Forbidden Forest. It was only a few dozen of trees that stretched a few houses down but compared to the twins it was a huge unknown territory.

“We went to see the Fighting Dragons.” Roman explained. “We hadn’t heard from them in a while and we had to check on them because they cause a lot of trouble.” He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Patton had yet to figure out what, or who, the Fighting Dragons were. As far as he could guess it was some inanimate objects the boys used to play fight, possibly more trees.

“It’s nice to meet you Virgil. I’m Patton, Roman and Remy’s dad.” He held out a hand hoping that the boy would take it. Virgil stared him up and down for a few seconds before shaking his hand. “Would you boys like to come in and clean up?” He was met with a chorus of okays as they all stood up and made their way to the door. Roman and Remy led Virgil by his hands into the house while Patton followed behind with a smile.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour!” He called as the boys ran upstairs. “Be ready and cleaned by then!”

 

-

 

**200 Days Before**

 

“Virgil? Would you like me to get a cot for you?” Logan asked from the edge of the living room.

“No thank you, Mr. Sanders.” Virgil shook his head. Remy had passed out on the couch leaving Roman and Virgil sleeping on pallets on the ground, not that they minded.

It was Friday night and Roman, along with Remy pleading every so often, had begged his parents to allow Virgil to stay the night for a sleepover. The twins insisted that they would be good and would stay downstairs the whole night. Roman even threw out the idea that they could make a blanket fort! They could all watch Disney movies and eat snacks until they were tired. According to Remy, Patton was known for making the best blanket forts in the world. Patton had given his okay and Logan reluctantly caved in as well seeing how dedicated the kids were to get this boy to spend the night.

“If you boys need anything we will be in our bedroom.” Logan waved leaving the three to their Disney movie marathon.

“There’s my Lolo.” Patton held up his arms as Logan softly closed their bedroom door. “Are they laying down now?”

“Remy fell asleep on the couch so the boys made a makeshift bed under their fort. I offered Virgil a cot but he declined.” Logan said as he walked over to the bed giving Patton a hug. He sighed softly into his husbands shoulder before climbing into bed. “He’s a polite boy but there’s something…” He paused biting his bottom lip. He didn’t want to sound rude or negative but he couldn’t find the right words to avoid that tone.

“Something concerning?” Patton offered. He had yet to take off his glasses so when he adjusted himself his glasses pushed against his face at an odd angel. Logan had pestered him many times, even before they married, that he was going to ruin his glasses doing that. Instead of replying he gently removed his glasses and took Patton’s as well.

“I don’t want to make accusations.” Logan said softly after a few moments of silence. “There’s something that doesn’t sit right in my stomach and I’m still not sure what it is. Yes, there is concern but about what? I hardly know Virgil other than he’s the same age as the boys.” He scooted closer to Patton so he could rest his head against the other chest.

Patton hummed tunelessly for a few seconds. “He’s a lot smaller than the boys. Thinner, I mean. His clothes are a tad too big for him. He eats just like Roman does, like a wolf, but he scarfs it down as though it’ll be his last meal.” Patton could feel a frown tugging at his face and quickly tried to get rid of it.

“Yes, that’s it.” Logan nodded. He knew he wasn’t as good as Patton was when it came to placing and understanding emotions. “Perhaps we may just be over analyzing this?” He didn’t want to be correct about his suspicions. Virgil was just a kid after all. Perhaps he was wrong and Virgil just wasn’t growing as fast as other kids. Perhaps his clothes were hand me downs and it was all Virgil had to wear. Lord knows he had been given hand me downs when he was in middle school.

“Maybe.” Was all Patton could offer. He dearly hoped that Virgil was just another ordinary kid who was still in his anxious or shy phase. He knew tons of kids were incredibly shy growing up and that they all grew out of it at some age. His own brother was shy as all get out until they were in the fourth grade. Yes, maybe Logan was right and they were just overthinking this whole situation.

Was there even a situation to begin with?

 

-

 

**189 Days Before**

 

It was a particularly nasty day out today. The clouds showed no sign of letting up their dark grey colour nor the downpour of rain it brought. Logan was glad he didn’t have to go into work and could just work from his computer instead. Patton on the other had was bummed because he had wanted to go to the downtown square to get more of the salt water taffy Logan liked. He refused to admit that he liked such sweets despite them slowly disappearing over a weeks time.

Roman had distracted himself with a Disney movie marathon while Remy took this gloomy opportunity to take a nap in his room. It was nice that the boys had found a way to preoccupy themselves but with the nasty weather and Patton’s growing boredness he found himself restless. Which is what lead him to what he was doing now. Logan would get onto him later once he found out he made chocolate cookies and gave a few to Roman before dinner but he couldn’t help it! There was nothing to do and he loved baking. 

Three loud knocks from the front door brought him back to reality. He set the second batch of dough on the island before walking to the front door. Peering through it he couldn’t see anyone standing out there. When a few more knocks came he opened the door without thinking. “Oh!”

Before Patton stood Virgil soaked head to toe sniffling. He looked like he was crying but he couldn’t tell with all the rain dripping off of him. “Virgil! Virgil, honey, what are you doing out here?” Patton grabbed the boy by the hand and quickly brought him inside. When he didn’t respond Patton harshly bit down on his lip. “Roman? Dear, will you run and get your Pops?” Patton looked behind him. Roman nodded before speeding off down the main hall. Patton all but hit the ground kneeling down to bring Virgil into a soft hug.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil eventually spat out through hiccups, his hands wrapping around Patton’s back and holding onto his shirt like a lifeline.

“Oh, honey, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Come on, let’s get you a towel.” Patton held him tighter as he stood up.

“Patton? What is-” Logan’s voice was abruptly cut off as he tried to process the scene before him. Patton holding Virgil on his hip looking beyond concerned, Virgil crying his heart out into Patton’s shoulder refusing to look up. “Roman, why don’t you go to your room, okay? Daddy and I have some stuff we need to do for awhile.”

“But Remy is sleeping.” Was all Roman could say. Being a little boy he couldn’t process what was happening unlike his parents. He couldn’t understand what was going on other than that his father was holding his friend in his arms. The only thing he could think of was that his dad was going to dry Virgil off and get him dry clothes, most likely his own. That Virgil had come to play with him and was probably upset that he got rained on. He knew he’d be upset if he was completely wet and cold.

“You can continue watching cartoons then, that’s alright.” Patton forced a smile on his face that was convincing enough for Roman to turn around and head back to the living room.

“Good gods..” Logan hissed under his breath while leading the other two into the master room. Once they were all in and he had shut the door he pushed his glasses up on his head and tightly pinched the bridge of his nose. “Patton? Why don’t you take Virgil to the bathroom and I’ll get him some dry clothes from the laundry room.” Before Patton could respond he was already out grabbing clothes and towels.

“Virgil? Sweetie?” Patton said softly trying to catch the younger boys attention. “Can you look at me?” He sat down on the edge of the tub moving Virgil into his lap. Whenever the kids would have a bad day he would scoop them up and sit them in his lap until they felt better. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be as easy with Virgil.

It wasn’t until Logan was back in the room and was sitting next to Patton with clean clothes did Virgil dare to look up. His sobs had died down but his hiccups were still present and strong. “I’m sorry, Mr. Sanders.” Virgil was barely able to speak with his hiccups in the way.

Logan exchanged worried glances with Patton before reaching out and rubbing circles into the little boys back. “There’s nothing to be sorry for Virgil. Do you think you can do me a favour?” He gave him a small smile hoping it would calm his nerves. Virgil nodded slowly slightly fearing what the favour could be. “Do you think you can match my breathing? You breath in for four seconds, hold for seven, and the out for eight. See?” He demonstrated what he was talking about a few times before Virgil caught on and tried matching his breath. After a few minutes of the two doing this over and over again Virgil’s hiccups resided and could breath normally.

“Would you like a bath? Logan here brought you some new warm clothes to wear.” Patton forced him to talk cheerfully. He knew if he showed any sign of negativity that Virgil would receid back in on himself and that was the opposite of what he wanted. Virgil nodded slowly making Patton rub his head affectionately. “If you need anything, no matter how big or small, Logan and I will be right outside this door, okay?”

With another nod Patton gently stood back up letting Virgil down. He showed him how to turn off the water once it got to the height he wanted before waving goodbye and stepping out. Once they had closed the double door Logan let out a long sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking to Patton with a type of fear he’d never seen in his eyes. “What the fuck?” He breathed out looking as though he was on the brink of tears. If it was any other circumstance Patton would’ve scolded him for such language but now wasn’t the time.

“I..I don’t know. I don’t know.” Patton was biting his lower lip just as hard as before trying to keep his calm. He was determined to keep his cool until they were completely alone. For now he needed to get his wits about him and try not to fall over the panic attack that was creeping up on him.

“Do you know why he’s in such a dismal state?” Logan asked.

“I have no idea. He knocked on the door a few times and when I opened it he was bawling his eyes out.” Patton fiddled with the hem of his shirt watching Logan before speaking again. “Do..do you remember a few days ago when we talked about Virgil? How we thought perhaps we were just overthinking about Virgil’s personal life?”

Logan nodded slowly. “Yes, last week when the boys had a sleepover.” He began pacing back and forth, a habit he did when stressed or upset. “We talked about the appearance of Virgil and the state of his clothing. How he looked rather thin for a boy his age and that it caused both of us equal unknown concern.” He crossed his arms now looking stern.

“I think, well, I think that maybe-” Patton’s theory died as he heard Virgil call from the bathroom. He pushed his thoughts aside and focused on the task on hand, taking care of Virgil until things settled down.

“Yes?” Patton walked back over to the door calling through it. “Do you need some help?”

“Yeah..” Virgil tugged on the door trying to get it to open. The doors themselves were held together by magnets when they were touching making him frown when the door wouldn’t open prompting Paitton to push it open for him. Logan followed him inside to see what needed helping with and if he could possibly lend a hand.

When the two walked in they saw Virgil struggling to do the buttons on the front of his, or Romans, t-shirt. The two adults froze on spot when seeing Virgil’s exposed arms. It suddenly clicked in both of their minds why Virgil wore his oversized hoodie no matter what else he was wearing. Adult sized bruises stained both of Virgil’s arms, his shoulder included. Logan held one hand over his mouth, the other wrapped tightly around himself as though he’d shatter any second. He would have yelped on spot if it wouldn’t potentially scare Virgil. 

“Are..are you having..having a hard time button-buttoning your shi-shirt there, kiddo?” Patton slowly crouched down. “H-Here.” He tried going through the breathing exercise so he wouldn’t show any sign of worry. He had to remind himself of his main objective; keep calm, help Virgil calm down, and help him.

“Thank you.” Virgil ran his hands up and down the front of his shirt. He was feeling much better now that he was clean, warm, and in dry clothes. It lifted his spirits higher than he thought it would. He smiled to himself temporarily forgetting about the two adults in front of him.

Patton stood up and gently took Virgil’s hand. “Why don’t we get you some food, okay? Then Logan, you and I can have a little chat.” Patton coughed a few times trying to keep his cheery attitude.

This definitely caught Virgil’s attention as he grinned ear to ear. “Do you have chocolate?” He walked next to Patton still holding his hand. “Chocolate’s my favourite! I like chocolate ice cream, cookies, candy, uh.” Virgil began listing off other chocolate related snacks he liked.

He was to fixated on his list to notice that Logan was a few feet away, one hand still over his mouth and the other still hugging his side.

 

-

 

**173 Days Before**

 

Logan laughed as Roman swung his arms out dramatically and tried to recite a play he had dragged Remy and Virgil into. He had helped Roman print out three copies of a play Roman wanted to reenact. Patton had offered to help him with making a little stage and some outfits but was instantly shut down. Roman passionately explained why he, Remy, and Virgil were the only ones allowed to make anything.

Roman was mid sentence, his head tilted back, his eyes closed in concentration when he stopped. He lowered his head back down to look at his script still in his hands. After a second he threw his arms back out and continued the play.

“Only I can save the princess! Only can I stop the evil dragon who wishes to en..ensnare..the princess of our fine kingdom!” Roman stumbled over his words but grinned anyways as he took his cardboard sword out of his long boots. They were meant for special occasions only but he had argued that this WAS a special occasion. The rest of his outfit was made from loose fabric he had found and with the help of Remy and Virgil managed to stick together with staples. None of them knew how to sew.

“You’ll never get her back!” Remy tried to raise his voice to sound menacing but it came out as loud monotone screams as he stepped in front of Virgil with his arms held out protectively. He was supposed to be the villain trying to keep the princess, Virgil, to himself. “You have to get through me first!”

Roman threw his papers aside, raised his fake sword high, and brought it down smashing it against Remy’s head. Remy let out a sound akin to pain and stepped aside, slowly laying down and out of the way to let Roman “save” Virgil. As soon as he did Roman threw down his sword and tried to pick Virgil up just like princes did to princesses in movies. He quickly found that he wasn’t able to pick Virgil up bridal style so he settled for wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up. It was rather difficult but Roman shuffled backwards and let Virgil go.

“There you are!” Roman grinned widely with his hands on his hips. “I have saved you from the evil Dragon Witch. He shall never hurt you ever again!” He waved dramatically at Remy who was now sprawled out in the grass instead of their little “stage”.

Virgil looked down to his papers and frowned. Logan could tell he’d forgotten his line and was lost as Roman leaned over and pointed to the end of the paper. He chuckled when Virgil’s eyes widened and mumbled thanks.

“Thank you, Prince Kingsley, for saving me and thank you for killing the Dragon Witch. I am forever in your..deeped.” Virgil nodded to himself. Yes, yes that was how you pronounced debt. With his lines finished he opened his arms to accept the Prince’s hug. When they parted Roman threw his arms in the air announcing that the play was over. “How was it?” Roman asked while helping Remy stand up.

“You did great!” Patton stood up from his chair clapping. “Absolutely amazing!” Patton bent down to ruffle each of the kids heads.

“What do you think pops?” Roman turned to Logan who was patting Virgil on the back.

“I think it went splendid.” Logan grinned and walked Virgil over to the other three. “Now that your little play is over, what are you going to do?”

“I wanna play tag!” Roman squeaked looking towards Virgil. “Do you wanna play with us?”

Virgil stood there on spot for a few seconds before slowly nodding. He didn’t want to go home, no, not yet. It was better than playing hide and seek with his parents, right?

“Okay! You’re it!” Roman screamed before sprinting towards the backyard. His small outburst startled Virgil enough for him to stumble back before laughing and chasing after the other.

 

-

 

“Have you found all the edges?” Patton smiled from the opposite side of the coffee table in the living room. Not long after Roman and Virgil ran off he decided that it was safe to go back inside. Remy had stayed behind with Patton and Logan saying how he’d rather have a nap instead. He was told no since it was too close to lunch time. To compromise Patton offered that he join him in making a puzzle instead.

Remy hummed in response and scooted his pieces forwards. He said he’d do the sides while Patton said he would begin to do the inside part. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost, sleepy head.” Patton smiles softly before turning his attention back to the puzzle pieces. It was a puzzle box Logan had gotten him on their second anniversary, a picture of three small golden retrievers piled up in an equally small red wagon. The two sat there in silence, Remy staring at the television not paying attention to what was on while Patton kept his attention on finding the pieces that attached to the edges.

They continued on that was for another few minutes before a huge crash made Patton jolt. The sudden crash was followed by suspicious silence. “Boys? Are you alright?” Patton tried looking down the hall but his vision was blocked by the side wall. He was about to call out before Roman cape barreling down the hallway.

“DAD!” Roman nearly fell when he came to a vault. He was out of breath and looked panicked, small tears forming in his eyes. His hair was stuck in a thousand different direction as though he had gripped his hair till it stuck together. “VIRGIL’S HURT!”

Patton all but jumped upright, stumbling as he gained balance, and ran towards the sound of the crash. He fought the urge to gasp at the sight before him. On the floor sat Virgil behind a shattered picture frame, the glass surrounding his small body, and the pictures frame cracked. Patton expected Virgil to be crying like Roman was about to. Yet he sat there with large glass shards in his palms, his gaze stuck to the ground looking a thousand miles away. 

“Virgil? Sweetie?” Patton sat down in front of the small boy trying to get his attention without startling him. He slowly reached out for his hands. “Hey..hey, it’s okay.” He softened his voice and put his hands under Virgil’s. “Why don’t you hand me those glass shards, okay? I’ll throw ‘em away for you and we’ll get all cleaned up. How does that sound?”

Each second felt like an hour as Virgil sat there unanswering. Patton could feel panic slowly rising in him the longer Virgil sat there seemingly comatose. Slowly but surely he turned his hands over letting the glass scoot into Patton’s. “Thank you. That was very brave of you. Do you think you can keep your hands out like that? Just hold them out just like that.”

Patton sighed softly. “Roman, dear? Why don’t you get Remy and you two go to your room. I’ll help Virgil get all cleaned while you two go hang out.”

“Okay..” Roman fiddled with his shirt before turning around and leaving.

“Okay sweetie..” Patton bit lip looking around. He didn’t want to call for Logan in front of Virgil in fear it would startle him. That was the last thing he wanted to do while he sat surrounded by glass shards. “We’re gonna play a game real quick, okay? It’s called the statue game. You sit as still as possible and see how long you can hold it. Count how many seconds you can do it, okay?” It was a lousy game he made up on the spot but it was the only thing he could think of. Thankfully Virgil nodded letting him stand up to properly dispose the large shards. Once he was safely out of the way he rushed to the kitchen to throw away and grab the first aid kit.

“Logan?” Patton called as softly as he could without catching Virgil’s attention. “Logan, dear? I really need your help.” He knew his husband was most likely sitting in their bedroom curled up with his head stuck in his nook, a gift Patton had gotten him for his last birthday. 

“Yes? What is it?” Logan called back just as softly feeling hesitant as to  _ why _ they were whispering. He stood up and slowly walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. His brows furrowed seeing Patton standing so still with the first aid kit in hand. Something was wrong.

“Virgil and Roman were playing tag and they knocked over a picture frame. I need your help picking him up so I can clean the glass that broke and get him bandaged up. I told him to stay still, that he’s pretending to be a statue, so..so he’s..okay.” He bit down on his lip feeling anxiety rising.

“It’s okay.” Logan nodded feeling how tense and anxious his lover was. Any time one of the kids got hurt Patton would begin to freak and Logan would swoop in and help bandage any cut or wound while Patton would clean any mess there was. Seeing the kids hurt made Logan just as anxious but he long learnt how to suppress it until the situation was under control and everyone was safe. Only then was he able to get it out of him and slowly come back to Earth.

Logan passed him giving a quick kiss to the forehead before leaning out into the hallway. Just as Patton said, Virgil was sitting as still as a statue in front of a cornucopia of glass. He had to suppress a gasp in the back of his throat so it wouldn’t startle the child. He could see small cuts on his hands and even smaller ones on his feet. He turned away to quickly find his shoes determining if he wanted to safely pick Virgil up then he’d have to get over the glass somehow without hurting himself.

“Logan?” Patton’s voice was still a whisper now filled with concern and confusion

“Don’t worry.” Logan huffed stealing himself for any outburst he may get from Virgil. He wasn’t sure how to asses this situation, considering this is the first time he’s saved a child from shattered glass. He went back to where he was standing and slowly came out from behind the wall. “Hey, Virgil.” He tried making his voice as soft as Patton’s could be. Virgil's head snapped up to meet Logans eyes. The child’s eyes grew larger and larger until he found himself trying to stifle the cries that were coming.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil whimpered out. “I tried to fix it but it wouldn’t go back together.” His voice was high pitched from trying to explain what happened and keep down his tears at the same time. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Sanders, I’m-”

“It’s okay.” Logan smiled softly and began to take slow steps towards Virgil. “I’m not mad. I just wanna see if you’re okay.” He tried making his words slow and calm to soothe both his and Virgil’s worries.

Virgil’s body convulsed still trying to keep down the tears he wanted to shed.  _ ‘Don’t get cry. You’ll get in more trouble.’ _ Was the mantra he kept repeating over and over. He’d never broken anything at the Sanders house and he felt like this would be the last time. The last time they’d let him hang around anymore. The last time they’d allow him to even be around Roman or Remy. Mr. Patton and Mr. Logan were going to explode once they cleaned everything up, he was  _ sure _ of it. If it was anything like when he broke something at his house-

“Virgil?” He hadn’t noticed a hand was holding onto his. He hadn’t realized he ducked his head trying to hide in his jackets hood to hide from any upcoming punishment. Being snapped back to reality so quickly made him gasp and try to scoot away from the hands. His movement though was met with a sudden and loud cry. Before he knew it he was quickly being lifted in the air.  _ “NO!” _ He let out a blood curdling shriek.

“Virgil! Virgil, honey, listen to me. Virgil, you’re okay. Virgil, sweetie, please look at me. Please?” Logan had Virgil sat on his hip holding him up with one arm and the other wrapped around his body. Despite his protests Virgil kept squirming in his arms, his eyes closed tight and his face contorted as if he was forcing himself to stop crying.

Logan couldn’t help but begin to panic. Usually he was able to keep any situation under control and handle it in a calm and soothing manner. He looked towards Patton with wide pleading eyes. For once in a very long time he didn’t know what to do. “Patton..” Logans voice was strung tight, panic obviously beginning to win him over.

Without thinking Patton rushed over and grabbed Virgil away from Logan. The boy was still crying but it didn’t sound right, it didn’t sound like any cry he heard from a child. Virgil was holding his breath trying to force his cries down almost like he was afraid of himself. “Sometimes..” Patton began to sing softly. “I feel..” He started to sway to two back and forth as if they were slow dancing. “Like a motherless child.”

For a reason Patton didn’t know his soft singing made Virgil look up in confusion. His previous hold on his breath was gone leaving him gasping softly, tears still streaming down his face. Patton offered a warm and soft smile before continuing. “Sometimes..I feel..like a motherless child. A long way from home. A long way from home.” The song itself was slow and melancholy. It was a tune he learnt when he was in middle school. Despite its depressing under tones he found comfort in the words.

Virgil’s muffled cries turned to sniffles as he put all his focus on Patton. The two were slowly moving around the kitchen swaying in all different directions. Patton was smiling all the while as he repeated the song over and over till Virgil's breathing finally returned to normal. He even looked at him expectantly, quietly nudging him to join.

“A long way from home..a long way from home..” Virgil didn’t quite match the simple tune but Patton was beaming down at him. He was proud that he even decided to speak with him in the first place. Patton lifted him up in the air with a spin that made Virgil squeak. He sat him down on the edge of the kitchen island and held his hands.

“How does that feel? Was it fun?” Patton pulled a chair up to sit in front of the child.

“Yeah..” Virgil smiled and let out something akin to a laugh. Patton laughed along with him glad his singing was enough to bring Virgil back to reality. He’d have to remember that next time. “I’m really sorry.” Virgil looked down to their hands feeling uneasy.

“It’s okay, sweetie. It was an accident, no one’s fault at all.” Patton looked over his shoulder to see Logan composed and holding the first aid kit. “Logan’s gonna banadage you up, okay?”

“Okay…” He mumbled watching Patton get up and walk behind him.

“Can I see your hands?” Logan held out one hand as he put the first aid kit on the counter with the other. He offered a warm smile just as Patton had. Virgil held out both of his hands showing small cuts on his palms and fingers.

Before he could say anything else a small thought appeared which made him smile. “Oh dear..” Logan scrunched up his face in fake displeasure. “Oh my, oh my, oh my..” He shook his head now looking frustrated. How he was speaking obviously caught Virgil’s attention for he looked up tilting his head.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Virgil’s voice was still small but his eyes were wide showing he was curious.

“Well,” Logan flipped the boys hands over and over making a scene out of Virgil’s small hands. “You see Virgil..these bandages we have just won’t do with cuts such as these.” Logan placed Virgil’s hands back in his own lap before leaning back with his eyes closed seemingly in deep thought.

“What do you mean?” Virgil leaned forwards to try to see what Logan was doing. He was nodding his head with one hand holding his chin and occasionally humming.

“Because these are just plain old bandages!” Logan threw one hand up as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “These require..the special bandages..” He lowered his voice sounding serious while leaning forwards, his nose almost touching Virgil's. “Would you like to see them?”

Virgil quickly nodded his head looking to the first aid kit trying to see what Logan could have meant. Why were the bandages in the box different from the special ones? Were they stronger? Did they heal cuts quicker? Virgil didn’t quite understand what could be so special but it seemed very important. Why else would he make such a big deal about it!?

“Stay right there, okay?” Logan stood up and walked behind him just as Patton had. He tried to look over his shoulder but he couldn’t see him anymore.

Logan rummaged around the medicine cabinet they kept in the kitchen. He knew they had Star Wars bandaids and some other cartoon bandaids somewhere. After a few seconds of pushing other items out of the way he shoved his whole arm in hoping to find them. He knew he looked a little silly but eventually pulled out what felt like a bandaids box. “Hah!” He whispered. It was a half Star Wars and half Hello Kitty box.

“Alright Virgil,” Logan took a few of each in his hands and closed them. “You will have the option to pick either hand.” He held his hands behind his back and tried to make his face as serious as he could. “Would you like the left hand...or the right hand?” He asked quietly as he came back around and sat in front of the small child.

“The..the left hand.” Virgil pointed to his arms.

“Left hand it is.” Logan opened his hand to reveal a few Star Wars bandaids. “You see, Virgil, these bandages are very important. They are for very serious situations such as this.” He frowned sadly as Virgil tried to duck his head. “Do you know what these are for?”

Virgil looked back up slowly. “For..cuts?”

“Cuts indeed. But these? These are made with a very strong type of medicine. The type that can heal  _ any _ type of wound. Cuts, scrapes, even superheroes need these type of bandages.” He smiled glad that this had caught Virgil’s attention.

“Superheros?” Virgil went to grab one of the bandaids looking at it in wonder. “Do they really?” Virgil had forgotten all about his tear stained face and the cuts that litterd his hands and feet. He flipped the bandaid up and down trying to figure out what Logan was talking about. They looked like normal ones that his family kept at home but..but different.

“Of course! The only thing that it needs is some special water.” Logan reached over and grabbed a small bottle out of the first aid kit. It was a regular bottle of hydrogen peroxide but knowing that Virgil was just a little kid he wouldn’t know what that was. “You see this? This is for extra protection. It helps heal your cuts just as well as any other bandage.”

Virgil eyed the bottle suspiciously. “Will it hurt?”

“Only a little. It’ll sting, yes, but it’ll make sure that you’ll be able to heal even faster. Do you know how superheros heal so quickly? It’s because they use this before the super bandaids so they can get even stronger.” Logan kept spinning this tale while Virgil looked from him to the bandaids with wide eyes.

“I wanna be stronger!” Virgil slammed the bandaid back in Logan’s hand looking determined. “I don’t care if it hurts!” His new found confidence made Logan laugh.

“As you wish.” Logan smiled as he dabbed a small amount of hydrogen peroxide on a little pad. As he cleaned Virgil’s cuts he hummed the same tune Patton had earlier. Just as expected Virgil did winse and let out a few cries but the look of determination made him keep any protests. Once Logan had applied the bandaids Virgil looked up at him with a wide smile.

“How are you feeling?” Patton asked from behind the two. He had been silently watching the exchange from the opposite side of the kitchen trying his best to stifle any laughter. Logan had always been the one to convince the boys that they’d be okay with the tall tales he’d spin. He himself would calm them down until they were level headed enough to listen to one of them.

Virgil wiggled his body away from Logan once he was done bandaging his hands. He grinned widely as he tried to move towards the edge of the counter to hop off. Logan quickly grabbed his arm to help him down. “Better. Thank you Mr. Logan! Thank you Mr. Patton!”

“It’s no problem. Now, why don’t you run along and play, okay?” Patton ruffled his hair and pushed him forwards. Virgil nodded before running off waving.

“Okay! Goodbye!”

**Author's Note:**

> In the depths he wallows  
> In the sea he hides  
> Under the darkening sky  
> That so hangs above  
> This is where he lies  
> In the dancing moonlight  
> Bathed in blues and reds  
> Do they find the tears  
> That we still all shed
> 
> In the depths is where he stays  
> In the sea is where he lies  
> Under the unforgiving sky  
> That so hangs below  
> In the still breath of day  
> Coated in whites and greys  
> Do they find the tears  
> That still just won’t stay


End file.
